broken heart
by gohanrrte
Summary: my first fanfic here and is a trail since i dont know how to use the network takes place after the buu saga and focuses on gohan's life WARNING! suicide enjoy and review i will soon publish a fanfic on dbz and zatch bell crossover


_**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z IN THIS TIMELINE ONLY IN MIRAI'S TIMELINE**_

 _ **summary- after the battle with majin buu , gohan is shunned by family and friends and ignored. unable to take more he bids his final goodbye**_

 _ **Life is Hell**_

An 18 year old High school boy was lazily rolling in his bed. Not interested for another extremely boring day in the hell aka high school. This boy however was not any ordinary one he was the mighty slayer of cell and the boy who single handedly put evil buu on the edge to be defeated by his father, this boy was none other than our favorite demisayian Son Gohan. The battle with Majin Buu was over. His dad Son Goku had returned from the otherworld. Everything seemed fine, or was it? Ever since goku has returned from the otherworld, his friends seemed to ignore him, goku never talked to him, Videl seemed to grow distant, so did Erasa and Sharpner , Goten and Trunks ignored him and didn't train or play with him, chichi yelled more frequently, Bulma often ignored the demisaiyans need for capsules, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and master Roshi stopped picking calls from the demisayian and didn't respond to even their face to face encounters, Piccolo and Dende were the only ones who talked and behaved normally with him Surprisingly Vegeta too talked with Gohan and sparred with him, " _everyone grew so distant to me_ " was the final thought of the demisayian before he heard his mother's call "GOHAN! WAKE UP NOW! OR STARVE YOURSELF TILL THE NIGHT!" hearing this the saiyans hybrid was dragged out of his thoughts and jumped out of the bed with inhuman speed, he got ready in a record time of 10 mins and came down for breakfast only to see his share being shared by goten and goku leaving only a small bowl of rice for Gohan. Gohan was on the verge of tears but didn't shed them instead put on a fake smile

" _Oh well! Another day of starving. What happened to everyone? "_

"Mom?" called Gohan

"Hmm." replied his mother

"Mom can I get some money?" Asked a trembling Gohan

The result was a death glare from his mother but still he took courage to complete his question

"Mom I didn't get to eat properly since goten and dad shared my part and I am hungry, so please allow me to borrow some money mom." Gohan closed his eyes and braced himself for any type of assault

"No" was the simple answer from his mother

"No? "But MOM! I am STARVING!" yelled Gohan

"So? You should have been a bit earlier to eat your share of food. Now stop whining and go to school" she was cut off by the little voice of her younger son

"MOMMY! Can I change my room to where DADDY is?" asked goten

"Why goten?" asked a curious Gohan "you don't want to stay with me in my room?" continued Gohan

"No one would want to stay with a loser like you" goten calmly stated

These words broke gohans heart and he took off to school. With tears flowing all the way

" _Never did I think goten thinks of me like that!"_ thought a broken Gohan

AT SCHOOL

It was science period and gohan was paired with videl, gohan seemed happy about it since he can work with videl but videl on the other hand was not too happy about it

(Time skip)

"Oh! At last! The period is over" stated a rather annoyed videl

"Videl isn't science one of your favorite subjects?" asked the confused demisayian

Videl smiled sweetly in return a smile that she uses before she starts yelling curses on someone

"Yes I do like science." "But I don't like working with worthless shit like you" stated videl and turned to leave but was stopped by gohan

"Why videl? Why? Why does everyone hate me nowadays? What did I do to get such treatment?"

Videl was now really annoyed "you want to know what you did?"

Gohan nodded "yeah videl I want to know why I am being shunned by everyone"

"Ok" videl nodded and continued "listen, no one wants to be your friend because you are a weakling loser who can't save anyone. You couldn't defeat majin buu because you were weak AND, YOU are nothing more than piece of thrash who meddles with others business "

Videl paused to take a breath and then continued again "why do you stick your nose in others business? I HATE YOU! I wish you go to HELL! NEVER EVER show your face to me you worthless thrash!" with that videl walked away

Gohan was the only one standing in the corridor "why am I always hated?" he said to no one

(Time skip)

Gohan was flying back home when suddenly felt no ki coming from their house, panicking he went inside their house but found nothing , no note, no food nothing, once again they left him all alone , he went back to his room and took out an old shoe box it contained his favorite toy a dragon like Icarus his pet, he took out his diary in which he wrote everything that hurt him and at last he wrote a goodbye letter , not that they would care but to make sure they know why he died and then he took all the photos he had and crossed everyone who hurt him, except for piccolo and vegeta since they were always for him and then flew out

Later the Sons and the other Z fighters came to Goku's house to celebrate his return no one seemed to bother calling for gohan that was until piccolo went to surprise gohan by his presence only to find him gone and leaving behind a diary and a toy covered with blood, knowing others wouldn't care he and vegeta checked for gohan's ki only to not find it barely clinging. piccolo took off and brought back the motionless, limp and dead body of Son Gohan , seeing the dead body of gohan was a shock for everyone until Bulma read out the a suicide letter given to her by vegeta

I'm sorry if I caused you pain.  
The pain I had was much worse.  
I'm sorry if I made you cry.  
I've cried rivers too.  
I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend.  
I had a lot of things on my mind.  
I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me.  
I just wanted to be alone for a while.  
I'm sorry i cut and talked about death.  
I was going through something that's too hard to explain.  
I'm sorry I let you down.  
I've been let down too.  
I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted.  
I couldn't be someone I'm not.  
I'm sorry if I disappointed you.  
But that's what teenagers do.  
I'm sorry for hurting you.  
But things just had to end.  
I'm sorry for not saying I love you.  
But I hope you know I do.  
I'm sorry i couldn't be the person everyone wanted me to be.  
It finally became too much.  
I'm sorry I'm leaving this world.  
Things just got to be too much for me to handle.  
I'm sorry you have to read this and know I'm gone.  
It was probably self-fish of me.  
I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you to your faces.  
But I love you all so much.  
I'm sorry I did what I'm about to do.  
For me life was just too hard to live in pain.  
Goodbye forever.

Everyone cried whether it was inside or outside no one knew but the still cried, the school was informed about gohans death and videl was the first one to be hit with guilt she cried for the second time in her life, first being when her mother died, she thought her words and actions caused his death which was true, their lives were no longer the same as before,

When he saved them, they ridiculed him

When he loved them, they ignored him

When he tried to talk, they shunned him

Now that when he is gone, will they miss him?

THE END

hey guys this is actually a trail since i am new to and didnt knew how to submit stories so this is only a trail and not my real work

thank you for reading and yes those who commit suicide cannot be brought back with the earths dragon balls but is possible by nameks dragon balls


End file.
